


Art for The Most Delicious Cake Ever

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made it for haldoor who write to me the most adorable and fluffy ficlet about the team and Gracie :) Thank you so much :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Most Delicious Cake Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Delicious Cake Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655361) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor). 




End file.
